


Take me dancing

by matsumawa



Series: KuroShou Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sorry Daishou, kuroo jvais te castagne, kuroo petit bâtard, poor daishou
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsumawa/pseuds/matsumawa
Summary: Non, ce ne sera pas lui qui fera le premier pas pour l'inviter au bal de fin d'année. Jamais.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: KuroShou Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166537
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Take me dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 : Free Day  
> angst.

Un bal de fin d'année.

La plus grosse blague que Daishou n'avait jamais entendue de sa vie. Cette combinaison de mots n'avait jamais de bonne fin, si vous vouliez son avis. En plus de devoir côtoyer ses chers camarades de classe un soir de plus alors qu'il ne les aimait pas, de porter un costume ringard histoire de se mettre sur son trente-et-un – il détestait mettre une cravate –, de supporter la « love atmosphère » qui lui ferait presque perdre l'odorat, il devait trouver un ou une cavalière.

Et aviez-vous déjà vu Daishou Suguru mettre de côté sa fierté pour quelqu'un, peu importe qui ?

La réponse était sans surprise non. Jamais, au grand jamais, Daishou ne se plierait en quatre – ni même en trois ou en deux – pour un abruti quel qu'il soit, ou une greluche perchée sur des aiguilles de quinze centimètres qui rirait bêtement à chacun de ses mots et ce même s'il l'insultait.

Daishou préférait les soirées en petit comité, avec ses rares, très rares amis. Le genre de soirée où il pouvait parler comment il voulait, autant qu'il voulait, quand il voulait, c'est-à-dire, lâcher une pique de temps à autres à Kuroo ou encore Oikawa, et garder un sourire suffisant le reste de la nuit.

Le pire dans cette histoire, c'était que ce bâtard de bal était obligatoire. Pour, apparemment, honorer leur fin de lycée. Daishou se serait bien passé d'y aller, il aurait juste eu à se ramener à la remise des diplômes, mais c'était sans compter sur les menaces très explicites d'Oikawa.

Alors en deux ou trois coups de « si tu n'y vas pas, je te rase le crâne pendant ton sommeil » et de « ose nous poser un lapin et ta garde robe finira en cendres » Suguru avait cédé bien à contre cœur. Il maudissait encore son très cher meilleur ami et toute sa lignée d'ancêtres – avec beaucoup d'insultes et d'injures bien évidemment.

Mais bien sûr cela ne s'arrêtait pas là, autrement, ce serait trop facile.

Et ce n'était pas à cause d'Oikawa, première nouveauté, ni à cause de Mika, rien d'anormal en soit, ni à cause de Kuroo, enfin pas tout-à-fait, mais à cause de lui. Daishou Suguru.

Et cela avait un rapport avec la question du partenaire – étonnamment.

–Suguru, je le jure sur mon pyjama alien, si tu me redis encore une fois ces mots je te brûle la langue, fit un certain châtain d'un ton énervé.

–Je ne demanderai pas à Kuroo d'être mon cavalier, grogna le vert réajustant ses lunettes, le nez plongé dans un livre.

Mika lui lança un regard dont la traduction ressemblait sûrement à « arrête de faire chier cinq minutes, on a compris », Oikawa se frappa son front de sa main, Iwaizumi soupira bruyamment en se concentrant sur son portable et Akaashi ne savait pas ce qui le désespérait le plus entre cette discussion et le message de Bokuto à l'instant.

Je devrais vraiment changer d'amis, se dit le brun en rangeant son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean.

–Reprenons depuis le début, fit Mika en regardant pour la millième fois ses ongles, en s'imaginant peut-être les planter dans les yeux de son dit meilleur ami. Tu es amoureux de Kuroo.

Daishou se referma sur lui-même, cachant son visage dans son livre, pratiquement roulé en boule dans le fauteuil de son salon. Il avait à peu près accepté ses sentiments, son attirance, son amour pour Kuroo, malgré lui, mais le dire à haute voix restait très dur. Par gêne ou par fierté, telle était la question. D'ailleurs, personne n'en aurait jamais rien su si Oikawa savait s'occuper de ses affaires. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il était un pro pour camoufler ses rougeurs de toute façon.

Iwaizumi souffla et se leva brusquement.

–Bon, tu l'aimes ou tu l'aimes pas ? demanda le brun brusquement, sans tact ni délicatesse, la mine énervée, faisant sursauter son ami. Si tu l'aimes pas arrête de nous casser les brunes et si tu l'aimes arrête de nous casser les burnes aussi !

Le visage du vert devint rouge sans qu'il ne lui en donne l'autorisation, son cœur ayant loupé plusieurs battements avant de prendre un rythme effréné. On aurait presque pu faire cuire un steak sur ses joues tellement celles-ci étaient brûlantes. Il déglutit silencieusement, rapprochant son livre de son visage, dans l'espoir vain de cacher sa gêne, puis fit un minuscule hochement de tête en signe d'approbation.

Il appuya sa tête contre le dossier en cuir en attendant que ses amis poursuivent.

–Donc tu as envie qu'il soit ton cavalier pour le bal, continua Oikawa.

Suguru fut encore plus rouge, si cela était possible, et son visage aurait pu fusionner avec son livre tellement les deux étaient proches. Il dut, pendant quelques secondes, se remettre les idées en place, avant de murmurer un petit « oui », faisant bondir le châtain.

–Donc tu vas bouger ton cul pour lui demander de venir avec toi dans une parfaite tenue qui mettra en valeur ses pectoraux, ses abdos, et son magnifique fessier ?!

–Shittykawa ! vociféra Iwaizumi en levant une nouvelle fois ses – sublimes – fesses du canapé.

–Quoi ?! Faut dire les choses à un moment ! s'écria-t-il en gonflant les joues et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Si tu veux tout savoir, le tien est mieux, continua Tooru d'un ton mielleux.

–C'est sûr que comparé à celui que tu possèdes… ajouta Akaashi, désormais assis correctement sur le même canapé que Hajime, qui se repositionna d'ailleurs à sa place initiale avec un petit sourire.

Oikawa afficha une mine outrée, avant de se retourner vers Daishou, décidé. Laissant tomber la remarque du plus jeune, il interpella le vert.

–Alors, tu vas l'inviter ou pas ?

Suguru resta silencieux, rouge pivoine. L'instant dura assez longtemps pour permettre à Iwaizumi de se lever, d'aller sans la cuisine, de prendre une bouteille de YOP dans le frigo, de revenir au salon, de s'assoir, et d'entamer son yaourt. Les trois autres patientaient pour sa réponse, sauf Keiji qui pianotait sur son téléphone – il était sûrement en train de discuter avec Bokuto.

–Non, répondit Daishou d'une petite voix en jouant avec ses lunettes – qui lui allaient d'ailleurs très bien.

Mika envoya valser son sac à main, Oikawa poussa un hurlement de… On ne savait trop quoi, Akaashi soupira, défaitiste, et Iwaizumi avait tellement appuyé sur sa bouteille que le liquide lui avait éclaté au visage.

Tout ça allait être très long et fatiguant.

Parce jamais Daishou ne ferait le premier pas, non, jamais. Il avait sa fierté, mal, très mal placée, qui l'avait toujours empêché de venir s'excuser, d'aller draguer, d'aller de lui-même se faire des amis. Si les gens veulent être avec moi, ils n'ont qu'à venir. Pendant longtemps, Daishou n'avait eu aucun ami. La solitude ne l'avait jamais dérangé, il n'avait besoin de rien ni de personne.

Mais quand certains réussissaient à creuser, et avoir une petite place dans son cœur, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Quand ces personnes s'en allaient d'un coup, il perdait ses repères. Et il n'avait pas envie de revivre ça.

Il avait eu du mal à l'admettre, mais Kuroo faisait partie de ces personnes. Et au de-là de sa fierté et sa gêne, Daishou avait peur.

Si Tetsurou venait à sortir avec une autre personne, que ce soit pour ce bal ou à long terme, Daishou en sortirait bien trop blessé.

~~~

Le bal était dans trois jours. Daishou avait eu une semaine pour demander à Kuroo de venir avec lui. Avec des multiples occasions. Mais rien. Pas une seule fois il ne lui avait posé la question. Et c'était pas faute d'y penser environ cinq cent fois par heure depuis – cette histoire lui trottait légèrement dans la tête.

La sonnerie retentit dans le couloir, dissipant ses pensées vagabondes. Tout en soupirant, Suguru se leva et rangea ses affaires, l'air préoccupé. Il quitta la salle sans même saluer son professeur – qui n'en avait rien à faire de toute façon –, et se dirigea directement vers la sortie de son lycée.

Demain, c'est Jeudi.

–Oi, Daishou ! l'appela une voix au loin.

Le vert se senti légèrement sursauter. Il fallait évidement que ce soit Kuroo. Il se retourna vers le brun avec un sourire crispé.

–Kuroo. Que me vaut cet honneur ?

–Ah non, commence pas à être désagréable !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire le moindre mot avant de l'empoigner par le bras et de l'entraîner avec lui dans sa course.

La garçon aux yeux verts pouvait voir Oikawa lui faire un clin d'oeil qui voulait sûrement dire « c'est ta chance petite pucelle » ou quelque chose comme ça, depuis le banc devant le tableau d'affichage, Iwaizumi à ses côtés.

Jamais.

~~~

–Donc en fait, tu voulais juste manger avec moi ? fit Daishou d'un ton ennuyé, qui cachait en réalité sa gêne, mais ça, il ne le dirait sous aucun prétexte.

–J'ai pas le droit ? demanda Kuroo d'un ton joyeux, d'ailleurs il paraissait sincèrement heureux d'être là.

Arrête de faire ton sourire à la con.

–Si, souffla le serpent en jetant un œil avec son burger.

J'ai même pas faim.

Il avait un nœud à la gorge et au ventre. Il voulait dire quelque chose, une phrase toute bête, simple comme bonjour, mais les mots restaient bloqués, monstrueusement enchaînés dans un coin de son cœur. Oui, il avait envie de lui demander de venir avec lui à ce stupide bal. Il avait envie, pour une fois, de faire le premier pas. Il avait simplement envie d'être avec Kuroo. De danser avec lui. L'image qu'il avait dans la tête lui paraissait si belle.

Mais il se taisait, il avait peur. Comme jamais avant. Il sentait les chaînes de ce sentiment désagréable lui mordre la langue, lui serrer la mâchoire, pour l'empêcher d'émettre le moindre son.

Et de son côté, Kuroo, lui, souriait comme un imbécile heureux devant ses frites, et Daishou rougit à cette image.

Arrête de sourire putain.

–Tu penses avoir de bons résultats toi ?

Le brun essayait de faire la discussion. Il avait un petit air gêné adorable, les pommettes roses, et se grattait par exemple l'arrière de la nuque, tout en souriant.

Arrête de me faire tomber amoureux de toi.

Par je ne sais quel moyen, il trouva la force de lui répondre.

–Bah j'ai bossé toute l'année, je vois pas pourquoi ça marcherait pas.

–Pareil.

–Tu travailles toi ? lança le vert d'un ton moqueur.

Tetsurou eut un sourire d'abruti – selon Daishou – en riant étrangement. Au fond de lui, les piques de Suguru lui manquaient.

–Plus que toi je suis sûr, ajouta-t-il.

–N'en sois pas si persuadé.

Et malgré la gêne et la retenue du vert, la conversation se poursuivit avec légèreté, parsemée de piques dont eux seuls avaient le secret.

Mine de rien, ça faisait du bien de se retrouver pour de vrai. Et ça donnait des ailes, aussi.

–Eum... Tu sais… Kuroo..

Il s'arrêta de parler. Deux jeunes filles s'approchaient de leur table, l'une poussant l'autre, celle-ci était toute rouge. Elles étaient plutôt bruyantes, difficile de ne pas les remarquer.

–Euh… Tu es bien Kuroo Tetsurou ? fit la plus petite, droite comme un i devant le jeune homme, aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Ce dernier affichait une expression surprise, alors que de son côté, Daishou déviait son regard vers son burger, le nœud de nouveau présent au creux de son ventre. Ses ailes venaient d'être arrachées.

Pas ça.

–Oui, c'est moi, pourquoi ?

Bah à ton avis du con.

–On est dans le même lycée… Et… J'aimerais te demander si… Ça te dirait d'aller au bal de fin d'année avec moi ?

Elle était rouge et regardait ses pieds, alors que Kuroo avait les yeux écarquillés. Suguru se sentait de trop, et mal. Le brun fit mine de réfléchir, et se tourna vers le vert.

–Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

Il voulait lui répondre que oui, oui, il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Qu'il voulait lui poser cette question qui le hantait depuis des jours, celle qu'il avait refusé d'articuler tant de fois, par fierté, par gêne, par peur, celle que cette fille avait prononcée si facilement.

Je pourrais finir brisé.

Les mots restaient coincés, ils refusaient clairement de sortir.

Arrête de sourire comme ça.

Il avait peur de tout lui dire sous le stress. C'était si dur de dire « je t'aime ». C'était déjà si compliqué de l'inviter.

Ça me fait peur.

Kuroo était beau, grand, gentil, populaire. Il y avait eu de nombreuses filles qui s'étaient déclarées à lui au court de l'année.

Comment je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Il soupira intérieurement, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il réfléchissait, et le regard de la petite brune aux joues rouges se faisait insistant.

Comment j'ai espéré tant de fois que cela soit réciproque.

–Nan, c'est bon, dit-il en tentant un sourire.

Celui-ci se fissura dès qu'il prit une bouchée de burger pour cacher ses émotions.

Si tu savais à quel point je voulais danser avec toi.

–D'accord Miss, j'irai avec toi, sourit le brun à la jeune fille.

–Je… Merci beaucoup !

Elle avait un immense sourire sur le visage. Elle était rayonnante.

–Donc tu…

Il n'entendait plus rien de leur conversation, plongé dans des songes douloureux. Il avait accepté. Non, ils l'avaient accepté tous les deux.

Je t'aime.

Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il venait tout juste de laisser filer Kuroo entre ses doigts n'est-ce pas ?

Je t'aime.

Foutue fierté, gêne de merde, peur maudite. La seule chose qu'il détestait à cet instant, c'était lui-même.

Je t'aime.

Il s'imagina une dernière fois danser un slow avec le brun. Une belle danse. Une harmonie parfaite. Une illustration de sa plus grande joie. Rien que lui, Kuroo et la musique. Et il effaça le tableau de son esprit.

Je t'aime tellement.

–Et toi, ça te dirait d'y aller avec moi ?

C'était l'autre fille, blonde et plus grande, qui s'était adressée à lui. Elle était jolie, mais n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Tetsurou. Elle n'avait probablement pas une infime partie de son charme, sûrement pas un quart de son intelligence et jamais elle n'aurait un seul pourcent de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Kuroo.

Mais il n'avait pas la force de faire autre chose qu'un hochement de tête pour accepter.

Il croisa le regard de son brun pendant une demi-seconde, et la déception présente dans son regard finit de l'achever.

Il passa une main sur son front, prit d'un rire nerveux.

Je suis vraiment nul.

La fille lui donna son numéro, qu'il récupéra machinalement, et il attendit ensuite avec impatience la fin de sa torture mentale.

Et quand celle-ci fut arrivée, et qu'il dut quitter les autres, il sentait son cœur se tordre comme un t-shirt qu'on essorait.

Au fond de lui, c'était comme si son corps et son esprit restait près de ceux de Kuroo, comme si quelque chose le retenait. Mais il était lâche.

Alors quand il fixa le dos de Kuroo s'éloigner au fur et à mesure de lui, il se dit qu'il n'aurait plus jamais le courage de faire un pas vers lui. Qu'il resterait lâche jusqu'au bout.

Mais s'ils se revoyaient, un jour, il espérait grandement que Kuroo lui dise...

Emmène-moi danser.


End file.
